The Waitress
by Darkmyr-InuYashaFan
Summary: Yo, InuYasha here. This is the story of my life, of how my drop-dead sexy-ness attracts all the ladies, only to be dumped by them. But more importantly, this is the story of how I met my soulmate. AU rated T for mentions of rape, violence in later chapters and minor swearing. Romance/Adventure/Drama/Humour
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! don't worry this is the same story as before, just with out the swearing in it!

Enjoy :) (again LOL)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

* * *

Chapter 1:

InuYasha P.O.V

"I am done with you InuYasha! You are a jerk! You never loved me, so read my lips: WE. ARE. DONE. FOR. ETERNITY!" Kikyo yelled at me, angry tears streaming down her paper-pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I said,

"Sorry doesn't even cover a portion of it" Kikyo hissed and zipped up the bag full of her clothes. "Goodbye InuYasha, I pray that we NEVER meet again."

I fell onto the bed as I heard the door slam. I never had the skill to keep my girlfriends. Kikyo was the second one this year.

I brought my hand up to my forehead and groaned,

_I'll never get a permanent girlfriend will I?_

I thought as I shrugged out of my red T-shirt and into a white one, grabbed my keys and strode out the door, only to forget my red Converse in my room.

I drove aimlessly, not paying much attention to the road, because of that I earned many curses and finger signs but I didn't care. Before I knew it I realised I was parked in front of a café named 'Shikon no Tama Café'. I killed the engine and walked in, locking the car behind me. The café wasn't empty and wasn't full, it was just the number of people that didn't make you feel like you were the only person in the café. I wandered around until I found a booth that was isolated and sat down. I began thinking, about how in the world I always get the girl only to lose her.

"Hello, I'll be serving you today, what would you like?" I looked up and saw a girl standing beside me. She had long ebony hair tied loosely at the nape of her neck, chocolate eyes and a smile filled with perfectly straight pearly whites, her legs were long and probably smooth…

_Stop it InuYasha! Stop or you'll turn into Miroku!_

I thought and steered my eyes back to her face.

"I'll have a coffee thanks." I said

"No problem, just a sec," she replied and left.

I dug into my pockets and breathed a sigh of relief when I pulled out a five-dollar note that miraculously appeared in one of the pockets of my black skinnies.

The girl placed the cup and saucer on the table and said the usual 'enjoy your coffee' speech and went off to tend to the other customers. I drank the coffee in silence; truly enjoying the coffee the girl brought me.

_That girl makes some darn good coffee_

I thought as I downed the last mouthful of coffee and closed the magazine I found on the table. I walked up to the counter and placed the bill on it,

"Thanks for visiting Shikon no Tama Café, please come visit again" the girl said and flashed me a smile.

"Thanks," I said and caught a glimpse of her nametag.

I said the name in my head again and smiled as I started the engine.

_That's a nice name Kagome_

I thought as I drove back to the apartment.

(The next day)

I woke up to the light streaming out the window and turned over to wrap my arm around Kikyo.

_Oh right. We broke up last night._

I told myself and twisted so I was lying down on my back again. I stayed like that for a while, content with the feeling of morning sunlight pouring onto my bare chest. I lay there for about ten more minutes before getting fed up with not moving so I got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast that I left in the fridge. Yeah gross. I looked at the clock on the wall 9:15,

_I overslept_

I thought to myself as I downed the cold piece of bread,

_Crap, I forgot to spread anything on it!_

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door clad in nothing but the jeans I was wearing last night.

The girl from the café stood in front of me, she immediately blushed and openly looked away after her short-ish encounter between her eyes and my bare, sculpted chest. I leaned against the doorframe, my long silver hair falling over my shoulder.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked with a slight grin as she tried her best to calm her racing heart. Yes I can hear these things because I'm a half-demon.

"Are you InuYasha?"

I nodded,

"You left your driver's license at our Café" Kagome said and she passed me the card.

"Thanks" I said, I didn't realise that I forgot it until now.

"Well umm… bye," Kagome said as she abruptly turned, using her hair as a curtain between her face and myself and walked away.

"See you later!" I called out quickly before I closed and locked the door.

I sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on and fell into a daze.

I thought about Kikyo and the girl and how similar they looked.

I didn't last long and I grabbed my phone and dialed Kikyo's phone number.

"What the heck do you want?" Kikyo hissed,

"Kikyo, please come back to me" I pleaded pathetically

"That's a load of bullcrap InuYasha, besides, I don't need you anymore, I have Naraku" she said.

"Kikyo I…" I trailed off as I heard her hang up the phone.

The day past as a blur and I sat in my car after I finished my shift at 'Kaede's Bakery' yeah well, Kaede's was friend of my mother before she died of a fever so Kaede took me in until I could move out.

I pocketed my salary, gripped my steering wheel and I set off to the Café.

I pushed open the door again and once again the café wasn't full and it wasn't empty. I sat at the same booth as the day before and Kagome came over again.

"Hey InuYasha, what can I get you today?" she asked me.

"Same as yesterday Kagome, but with a slice of the Cake of the Day thanks." I said to her deliberately steering my golden orbs so that we were staring into each other's eyes. "Oh, and you remembered my name." I slyly added.

Kagome immediately blushed and shot back at me,

"And how do you know my name?"

I smirked

"Your nametag." I said, pointing at the badge attached to her blouse.

She went red once again.

"I-I'll be back" she stuttered and made her escape.

I leaned casually against the cushions that covered the booth and savoured my victory.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who've been reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, just randomly replacing chapters...

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha though I do own Orokusachi

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Here," Kagome said, still red from our little 'comeback war'.

"Thanks" I said and began digging in my cake.

I stayed there for a bit longer, but then I realised that it was getting darker and that the café was going to close in half an hour.

I stood and placed a bill on the counter and paid, then left.

I drove home and felt bored as I walked around my empty apartment, so I decided to take a stroll in the night air.

I flinched at the cool air, which had gotten cooler. I thrust my hands in my pockets of my jeans and stared at the ground, I'm pretty sure I walked for about half an hour when I suddenly heard a yell and a loud crash, I quickly camouflaged myself behind a wall, my black leather jacket and black jeans hiding me completely.

"Let go of me!" The girl protested but the man just gripped tighter onto her.

I gripped the wall and made claw marks on them as I watched the disgusting man stroke the girl's body. With my eyes clouded with rage I bolted up to the man as met my fist with his jaw, making him stumble back; I snarled ferociously and held the unconscious girl close to my chest. The man looked back at us once more, then fled off into the night.

I looked down at the girl in my arms and gasped, it was Kagome.

I tried to shake her wake but she only groaned and buried her face into my chest.

_It's final; I have to take her home with me._

I thought after I tried to find any ID in her pockets.

I wrapped my arms under her knees and waist and held her close as I ran into the night.

I burst open the door and quickly ran into my bedroom, turned on the light and set Kagome on the bed. She looked pale and weak; at that one moment I felt that I should protect her with my life. My eyes widened at the thought,

_Could this girl really be my mate?_

I pushed away the thought,

_Like a girl this beautiful would ever fall in love with me._ _Wait, since when did I think Kagome was beautiful?_

I looked at her once more then left the room and into the kitchen. I turned the light on and sighed, I was hungry, again. I quickly whipped up some instant ramen, sat on a barstool and started shoveling it into my mouth. I thought while casually chewing my food.

_What if Kagome falls in love with me?  
Would she accept me for what I am?_

_Would she accept the role of becoming my mate?_

I bit my tongue in annoyance,

_What the heck is wrong with me? I can't think this way about her! I've only known her for what? Like two days?_

I shoved the last forkful of ramen in my mouth and placed the bowl in the sink, _I'll wash them later_

I thought and I peeled my shirt off and sat on the couch. I aimlessly flipped through the channels and yawned. I quickly grew tired of the TV and grabbed a book that I left on the coffee table. The plot was pretty good: it was about this group of four people looking for these jewel shards as they tried to defeat their archenemy. I continued reading for a little longer until my eyelids grew heavy and I fell into the wonderful abyss of sleep.

Kagome P.O.V

I screamed as the man began groping my body. Tears streamed down my face and I welcomed the end. Suddenly a fist connected with the man's jaw and he stumbled away, I fell backward from shock and saw a pair of frighteningly beautiful golden eyes and starlight silver hair, then all was black.

I was plagued with nightmares of a man with long black hair and haunting red eyes. I tried to wake up as he caressed my cheek, I shut my eyes helplessly as I felt his mouth capture my own. I bolted up in bed and brought my hand up to my temple.

_Wait, bed?_

I thought and looked around the room, it had simple interior, white walls, a few posters of the band _Do As Infinity_ and a pair of red Converse next to the door. The sunlight poured out through the curtains and I placed my feet on the ground, testing my balance. I opened the bedroom door and walked into the small living room and held back a squeak as I saw a figure with long silvery hair and a book resting against his bare stomach.

My eyes subconsciously traced his features. His eyes were beautifully shaped and fringed with dark lashes; his brows were arched and were in striking contrast to his long moonlight hair, and in the tangle of hair were a pair of pointed ears on top of his head. His jaw was aristocratically carved with a small mouth. His body was lean but strong and his collarbone was prominent, but not jagged. In short, his looks surpassed most of the male models.

"So you're awake and walking," a boyish voice escaped from the supposedly sleeping boy. "You like what you see?" a smirk erupted across his face.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." I stuttered and turned my flaming cheeks away from him. I heard him prop up one an elbow and he chuckled.

"Don't laugh!" I tried to tell him. He just laughed again and he walked past me into the kitchen, with his shirt on, thank goodness.

He past me a bowl of cereal and I began to dig in.

"What happened to me?" I asked aloud,

InuYasha looked at me dead in the eyes, "You were assaulted by a some guy."

I gasped as it all traced back to me, my eyes started to water.

InuYasha was immediately at my side and I couldn't control myself and I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shirt.

"Shhh, it's alright. Don't worry; he didn't touch you. I made sure of that." He comforted me,

"You make me feel safe." I blurted, I quickly cleared my throat and pushed myself out of his arms.

"I better go," I said and turned to the door. " And thanks, for everything." I added and flashed a smile before I closed the door.

Once I exited the building I realised that I didn't have any money.

"Darn it, I hate walking," I growled under my breath.

I fumbled with my keys and was greeted by a tall man with haunting grey eyes and tousled black hair.

"Where have you been Kagome? I missed you," he said as he kissed my forehead and embraced me in his stone cold grasp.

I was caught off guard; I needed to give a white lie.

"I was at Sango's house, it was late when I finished. I'm sorry Orokusachi." I apologized.

"Okay, but make sure you don't get in trouble." Orokusachi suddenly growled, his eyes hardened to stone and his grasp around my shoulders tightened.

I held back a whimper,

"I understand Orokusachi," I said and I tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"NO! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME"

I froze.

"Good girl…" Orokusachi trailed off and pressed his lips against my neck.

_Why?_

* * *

__Reviews are always loved :) (as always)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the 3rd chappie with no swearing (hopefully I didn't miss a few)

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

* * *

Chapter 3:

InuYasha P.O.V

"And thanks, for everything." Kagome looked back and flashed a smile at me before closing the door behind her.

I blinked,

_She feels safe around me?_

I picked up the bowl Kagome used and began washing the dishes. I cursed as I burned myself with the scalding water. After washing the dishes, I walked into the bathroom and stripped myself of my clothes.

The warm water felt nice against my sore muscles and I washed the shampoo from my hair, turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my hips.

And check how girly this is, I couldn't choose what to wear.

I filed through the pairs of Converse/Vans, jackets, jeans and shirts until I picked a sky blue t-shirt, paper white skinny jeans and my favourite pair of black Vans.

Todays my day off at the bakery and the pantry was bare so I decided to go grocery shopping, yeah, manly right?

_Okay, I need eggs, milk, meat, bread, rice, and other snack stuff_

I thought as I pushed the trolley, and I felt something bash into me.

"I'm sorry," I hear a soft voice say.

I looked down,

"In that case, I'm not sorry."

"Kikyo…"

"Cut the crap InuYasha," she growled at me.

"There you are babe," a deep voice said and I looked up.

"Hey baby," Kikyo replied,

"So this is the loser who dumped you." He growled and wrapped his arm around Kikyo protectively.

_Naraku…_

"C'mon Naraku, lets go." Kikyo glared at me and I was left standing in the middle of the aisle, shocked.

"Darn lock," I hissed as I fumbled with the door to my apartment.

After putting everything in the pantry I sat at my desk and brought out the album of Kikyo and I.

Happy memories played through my head, and then suddenly Kagome appeared in my mind. Long, silky black hair, mahogany eyes framed with thick coal-coloured lashes, a billion-watt smile and a sweet, soft voice.

_Kagome…._

I bit my bottom lip in realisation.

_I InuYasha Takahashi, a half demon, was in love with a human girl named Kagome Higurashi._

I gripped the edge of my desk as I stood, a dizzy feeling running through my head, my heart pounded at the thought of Kagome.

_Love Kagome_

"W-what?" I stuttered aloud,

_She is your soul mate… _

"Mother?" I whispered in shock.

I heard a chuckle, then silence.

Once the dizziness past, I reached into my pocket, and let out a grin.

"Yes Mother, I understand,"

I strode out the door and went down to the basement, to my car.

_She will be ours…_

I parked outside 'Shikon no Tama Café' once again and walked in, I sat at the booth once again and caught Kagome's gaze, she held back a blush as she made her way towards me.

"Hi InuYasha what can I get you today?"

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake for a change thanks," I said and she wrote it down and left to get it.

I looked up as Kagome walked up to me and placed the milkshake in front of me and said the usual "enjoy", and turned to leave.

I caught her by the sleeve,

"Hey Kagome, this milkshake wasn't for me y'know. Its for you." I said and Kagome looked around for help, her gaze fell onto a tall girl with her long chestnut hair tied up into a high ponytail with a pink band, the girl smiled.

Kagome nervously sat down and fidgeted with her fingers and stared at the table.

I pushed the cold treat in front of her and she gingerly accepted it.

Kagome sipped at the drink and I took the chance to study her. Her hair was in a side ponytail and her fringe slightly covered her right eye as she sipped at the milkshake. I gasped as I caught a glimpse of her neck. Small red rashes spotted the right side of her neck. But they weren't rashes….

_Hickeys…. _

I tried to hold back the impulse of clawing the table. Kagome didn't look the type to have a relationship like that… A pang of anger radiated through my chest.

_Kagome is mine…_

My inner demon snarled and I bit my tongue to stop any sounds from coming out.

She looked up and saw my infuriated gaze I was inflicting on her and she shrank back.

"InuYasha?" She whimpered,

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry Kagome, I was just thinking."

She looked at me, disagreeing and I laughed.

"Thanks for the milkshake," Kagome said to me and she got up.

"Wait up, here" I said as I placed the bill in her hand. "Keep the change." I added.

I lay in my bed, thinking.

_Kagome is not mine_

_Kagome is not mine_

I repeated in my head.

"UGH! This is making my head hurt!" I said aloud and thrust my head under a pillow. And thankfully, sleep came.

* * *

Reviews are always loved :)


	4. Chapter 4

Here ya go!

Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha though I do own Orokusachi

* * *

Chapter 4:

Kagome P.O.V

I walked back to my apartment and a thousand thoughts buzzed through my head

_Why did InuYasha buy that milkshake for me? And why did InuYasha give me that look?_

I placed my hands behind my head in a stretch and sighed.

I walked up the flights of stairs to my apartment and just when I was about to jammed the key into the door and start cursing al the way for not getting the right key the door suddenly flew open and my mouth was enveloped by an icy one, I tried to gag and push away as I felt the other mouth try to force my lips apart.

"Hello Orokusachi" I said after I broke off from his icy grasp.

"Aw babe, I you want me to kiss you?" Orokusachi drawled,

I quickly escaped from his grasp and walked into the bedroom and locked the door and yelled out an 'I'm getting changed!'

I sat down on the bed and leaned down to get a small notebook from under the bed and flipped to the latest drawing.

I finished off the eyes with quick, brisk strokes and I was transfixed with my work.

_It looks just like him._

I thought and sighed.

InuYasha P.O.V

I groaned and sat up in bed and checked the clock, '_6:15' _then sighed. I had to work an early shift at the Bakery so I stood up and shrugged on my uniform that consist of a white polo shirt and black chinos. And if I didn't want to get bits of flour in my hair guess what I had to do? Yep, give a prize for the winner; I had to tie my hair up in a _ponytail_. Super sexy huh? Well anyway, back to the story, so after getting dressed I down a bowl of cereal while shoving on my Vans, placed the bowl in the sink and waltz out the door, well not really.

"Hi Auntie Kaede" I said and tied my apron on, yes you should've realised by now that _I'm _the one who bakes the bread in this bakery. I thrust my nose and mouth in the crook of my elbow as flour spurted everywhere and I cursed under my breath. I placed the newly baked bread on the display and cleaned the flour off my hands and set to icing the finger buns. The past slowly and people bought and bought and I baked and baked, soon our break came and I sat down and gorged myself on the instant ramen when I heard Kaede yell out,

"InuYasha, there's another customer. Would you be a dear and take care of her for me?"

"Yep!" I yelled back and walked out from the back to the cash register, "Hi, welcome to Kaede's baker-" I stopped and I'm pretty sure my face went as red as a chili **(A/N: chili…LOL)** with embarrassment,

"K-Kagome, fancy seeing you here" I stuttered. I'm sure I looked sexy as heck in an apron with my hair in a ponytail and not to mention flour all over my face and clothes.

"InuYasha? You work here?" She questioned me and tapped a dainty finger on her chin in thought.

_Darn, she looks so cute_

I thought and_ tried _not to look awkward, keyword here tried.

"So, uh, what would you like?" I asked hurriedly

"Oh! One loaf of white bread thanks," Kagome said and I went out the back to get some more paper bags.

"Here ya go," I said as I handed the package to her and she placed the coins in my hand, a rush of content went through me as her fingers brushed against my palm.

_Man, I got it bad_

I thought and flashed a grin in her direction as she walked away.

"So who was it?" Kaede asked me once I came back from serving Kagome,

"Uhh, no one" I said as I returned to the ramen I was eating and was filled with relief when Kaede didn't question it any further.

(After work, at the café)

I waltzed into the café, glad that I was able to change into a black t-shirt, black skinny's, my favourite red Converse, and to finish the look off, a black studded choker necklace that I got a month ago.

_We look irresistible; Kagome would be able to resist us_

I bit my tongue firmly to stop my inner demon from speaking, but I have to say, I definitely agree.

Kagome smiled at me and walked to my booth,

"Fancy seeing you here" Kagome grinned,

I chuckled. "What do you think I should get today?" I asked

"Well, we have a special today"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, um, its for…umm" Kagome started blushing.

"For what?" I pressed on,

"Valentine's Day cake" Kagome said and looked at her notepad.

I inwardly smirked; I remembered that next week was Valentine's Day.

"I'll have one of those… if you'll share with me" I baited slyly.

Kagome blushed again and nodded once, though you could hardly tell.

"O-okay. I'll get you one InuYasha," Kagome stuttered and disappeared into the kitchen.

I relaxed into the cushions and finger the blunt spikes on my choker,

_Kagome will be ours very soon…_

My inner demon hissed pleasantly.

_Gosh, my inner demon is a player_

I chuckled as Kagome came back to the booth, sat down opposite of me and thrust forward a pink-iced, love heart shaped, small-ish sized cake in front of me.

I dug my fork in and mouthed a small portion and stared thoughtfully at Kagome's hopeful face while I chewed. It was nice to try something new, the flavours of strawberry, chocolate and vanilla icing swirling in my mouth creating a hair-thin balance between both sweet and relaxing.

I sighed and swallowed; "it's great Kagome" I said and smiled at her.

"Is it really that good?" Kagome said and I passed her my fork, I watched as she carefully tried to eat a bit of the cake without trying to let the fork touch her lips, though she gave up and let her mouth eat the cake straight off the fork.

_Our lips were on that fork, and now Kagome's lips are on it, we should see what happens if our lips are on hers_

I clamped my mouth shut and tried not to show any signs that I was 'thinking' of something.

_Darn it inner demon! Not now!_

I thought and curled a fist and watched as Kagome slowly ate the cake.

"Here InuYasha,"

I shook out of my pondering to see Kagome with a shy smile on her face and the fork extended out in front of my mouth with a bit of the cake on it.

I chuckled and opened my mouth wide to let Kagome push the fork into it, I closed my mouth around the fork and she gentle pulled it out from my lips, sliced some cake and put it straight in her mouth. Oh the instinctive demon pleasure of having to see the person you want eat from the same fork that was in your mouth just a few milliseconds ago…

_Ugh, darn the perverted demon blood in me, and I'm only half. I hate to know how perverted Sesshomaru is if he's a full demon._

Kagome and I finished the cake in a matter of seconds and I placed the money in here hand as I walked her to the counter.

"See ya," I called out behind me as the girl with a high ponytail elbowed Kagome suggestively and Kagome waved back at me,

_Stage 1: Complete._

* * *

Reviews are always loved :)


	5. Chapter 5

Here ya go! (again LOL)

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha though I do own Orokusachi

* * *

Chapter 5:

InuYasha P.O.V

"Darn" I hissed while stretching my fingers. Maintenance work really pisses me off, especially plumbing. I wiped my hand across my forehead and grabbed the wrench and started to work again. I heard a beeping noise and in my hurry to see my phone I hit my head on the ceiling on the sink cabinet and yelled out a curse.

_InuYasha, _

_Guess what? I got tickets to the _Do as InfinityConcert _on Thursday; wanna come? Oh, and bring a girl ;)_

_Miroku_

My thumbs flew over the keypad and I sent the message.

_Yer I'll come._

I chuckled; bring a girl huh?

Kagome P.O.V

I finished washing the dishes when I was InuYasha walk into the café. My eyes travelled up and down his body. He was wearing a pair of denim pants, Vans, a thin cotton shirt that hugged his sculpted chest, a sky blue long-sleeved button up shirt that the left unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows.

_Sexy…._

_What the heck's wrong with me? I never say that word!_

I thought and quickly shook my head.

"Hey Kagome" InuYasha greeted me and sat on a barstool while I folded napkins.

"Hi InuYasha, how are you?" I asked politely, and I tried my best not to blush.

"I'm fine, hey can I ask you something?"

I froze,

"Wanna come with me and a friend to see the _Do As Infinity Concert _on Thursday?"

I'm pretty sure my face started boiling and I blurted out,

"Y-yeah, I'll come."

InuYasha grinned, "great! Where should I pick you up?"

_Crap! InuYasha can't know about Orokusachi!_

"Just pick me up here okay?" I quickly said,

"Sure, anyway, I have to go now see ya!" InuYasha waved as he exited the café.

_That was close… Come to think of it, that was the first time InuYasha hasn't bought anything from the café even though he was in here._

InuYasha P.O.V

I walked out the café with a smug smirk on my face

_Kagome is ours; she is ours_

And for the second time that week, I agreed with my inner demon.

(Time skip to 7pm on the same day)

"Darn," I sighed nothing on the T.V that interested me. I stood and stretched, then walked over to the kitchen to get dinner cooking.

_Soooo bored!_

I exclaimed in my head

_Might as well check my Facebook_

I logged on and filed through the numerous posts that everyone… posted I guess.

I scrolled down and suddenly stopped when I saw a picture. It was Kagome, and she was smiling with another man. He looked decent: shaggy black hair and stormy grey eyes.

I suddenly swore,

_Why the heck did I feel so hostile towards this guy? I mean I haven't even met him! For all I know he may even be Kagome's brother or something!_

Disgusted with myself, I logged off and completely absorbed myself with my dinner.

? P.O.V

I watched her, my desire to taste her blood growing stronger everyday. You would never believe that I used to be a man who would never spill blood, but now, the metallic taste of my victims' blood casts wonderful shivers down my spine.

Soon I shall taste it once again.

(Time skip to Thursday)

Kagome P.O.V

I sighed, my clothes weren't the best and I had so little that you wouldn't even have to add the _s _in the word _clothes_. After a long time I finally landed on a light grey singlet-like dress that ended just above my knees, which I wore with a thin tan-coloured belt that rested against my hips, and a pair of beige ballet flats.

Once I was sure of what I was wearing I unlocked the bedroom door and was abruptly stopped by Orokusachi,

"Where are you going Kagome?" he asked in a low 'sweet' voice.

"Just to the movies with Sango" I replied confidently, I guess it was good that I planned ahead.

"Hmm, okay then. Just come back by 10:30 okay?" Orokusachi snapped.

"I know" I replied and pushed my way out the door, and towards the café.

InuYasha P.O.V

I filed through my clothes once again, in search for the best outfit. I finally found my outfit, (what the heck? Did I just say _outfit_?) Shrugged them on and walked out the door.

I walked to the Café and I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the pavement at my feet. Kagome was wearing a dress that loosely hung on her body and her hair was let down to frame her oval- shaped face.

_Beautiful…_

I thought immediately,

"Hi InuYasha" Kagome greeted me with a small smile.

"Hey, are you ready to leave?" I asked

"Yep! Let's go" She replied with an even bigger smile.

Kagome P.O.V

I gazed at InuYasha's figure as we walked; his upper torso was covered with white T-shirt with the writing _Do as Infinity _in blood red writing, his legs were wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a his feet a pair of red Converse.

"What? Am I too irresistible for you to handle?" InuYasha grinned with a side-glance in my direction,

I felt my cheeks flush, as I retorted hastily, "no!"

Right then a light breeze came past us and I shivered,

_Damn, I forgot my jacket!_

I thought as I rubbed my hands along my arms, suddenly I felt a band of warm wrap around me and I looked up to see InuYasha smile at me and say, "you cold?"

Right then I figured,

_Maybe it may've not been a bad idea to come along_

* * *

Reviews are always loved :)


	6. Chapter 6

InuYasha: What the heck is that?  
Kagome: Oh my Gosh...

Me: I LIIIIIIIIVVVEEEEEEE!

GOMEN NASAI! *People chuck rotten tomatoes*

I haven't updated in what? like ONE MONTH? I've been working on an original story of mine and I haven't been in the mood for writing recently...

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha though I do own Orokusachi

On with the show! :)

* * *

Chapter 6:

Kagome P.O.V

I looked around at swarms of people filing into the building where the concert was going to be held and I hastily wrapped my fingers around a piece of InuYasha's shirt in a desperate action to not get lost. As InuYasha navigated his way through the crowd he uncurled my fingers from his shirt and wrapped his own hand around them. My cheeks flushed slightly at the touch of his palm pressed against mine.

We finally made it out of the crowd when InuYasha lifted a hand to signal to someone and I followed his gaze to an average-heightened boy that seemed to be our age wearing a purple polo shirt, black jeans and lime green converse. And holding his hand was another person with long, dark brown hair and wearing a pink singlet and a black skirt that ended mid-thigh.

My eyes widened as InuYasha and I walked closer,

"Sango!" I called out.

"Hi Kagome, so you came as well?" Sango asked happily as she let go of the other boy's hand and gave me a hug. Sango's eyes drifted down to see InuYasha and my hands intertwined and whispered softly

"I'm glad you were able to find some one"

I gasped and whispered back

"Shh! I don't want anyone to know about my troubles with Orokusachi"

"Miroku - and InuYasha right? - We're just going to the bathroom 'kay?" Sango quickly said and dragged me of with her and painfully wrenching my hand away from InuYasha's and only then I realised that he gripped on so tightly.

"Kagome, you have to break up with him," Sango said once we reached the girls' bathrooms

"I can't!" I retorted.

"You have to! I don't want my best friend to get hurt like this every time she goes home" Sango replied, worry laced her voice.

"I'm scared that Orokusachi will hurt me if I try to break up with him" I whimpered softly, when I first became Orokusachi's girlfriend he was the sweetest man I've ever met, I don't know what happened to him.

Sango and I walked back to where the boys where and I resumed we resumed our places next to our…. Well dates I guess.

"Are we all ready?" The other boy, Miroku asked,

"Hell yeah!" InuYasha responded enthusiastically and I nodded my head.

Flashing lights blinded our eyes and the voices of hundreds of people echoed in our ears. With the warm bodies of people pressed around us, I found my cheek, torso and my right hand pressed up against InuYasha's sculpted chest and figure.

We both immediately flushed as squeeze our way to our designated seats next to Miroku and Sango.

I cheered as the wonderful band revealed themselves on stage and the main singer grabbed the microphone and began to sing.

InuYasha P.O.V

I stared at her, cascading ebony hair that fell to her shoulder blades, hazel eyes that shone with excitement and joy and rosebud lips that opened and closed in sync to the singer's lyrics.

'_She's so beautiful, I guess my feelings are unrequited'_

I sighed inwardlyand brought my attention back to the band on stage.

The concert soon ended and I grabbed Kagome's hand in an attempt not to lose her in the swarming crowd.

"Later Miroku!" I yelled out as Miroku and Sango, Kagome and I parted ways.

"Later bro!"

Kagome and I walked in awkward silence and I opened my mouth to say something,

"Hey-"

"Thanks" I stopped and saw Kagome fiddle with her hair, "thank you InuYasha, for taking me to the concert. I really enjoyed it"

I felt my cheeks flush, " n-no problem" I stuttered and raked a hand through my silver locks.

We soon arrived at the Café and I unlatched my hand from hers, I didn't realise our hands were still entwined until then.

I cleared my throat and spoke, "would you… sometime…." I started

"Yes?" Kagome pressed and stared into my eyes.

I rubbed the back of my neck _'crap! I'm losing my cool'_

"Well… would you like to go to the theme park with me?" I uttered quickly and looked away from Kagome.

I heard a chuckle and looked up, confused.

Kagome smiled whole-heartedly and gave me her answer.

* * *

hehehe... cliffhanger...

Reviews are loved!

See you soon! :)


	7. Chapter 7

GOMEN! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!

Highschool taakes up a lot of time, especially when exams come around...

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

* * *

Chapter 7:

InuYasha P.O.V

"I'm sorry but no."

I choked,

"I'm sorry?" I choked out in disbelief.

Kagome looked at me, trying her best not to smile, "I can't go with you on a date."

"But we just went on a date" I protested.

Kagome wagged her pointer finger in front of my face, "That was a get together, not a date"

"But it was a double date!" _CRAP! I'm loosing my cool_ I thought _suave, suave, SUAVE, COME ON DARN IT!_

"Yes, but I go on _REAL_ dates" Kagome giggled at my helplessness. "Come to the café when you have a real date in mind," Kagome said with playfulness in her eyes as he turned on her heel and began walking.

_That girl… Trying to be hard to get… But she won't win this battle! _

(Time skip to Monday of the next week)

"Hahaha seriously?!"

I sighed and pressed my fingers to my temples.

"Yeah Miroku, what should I do?"

"Just ask her normally." I pictured Miroku smirking.

"Whatever, see you" I said and pressed my thumb against the 'end call' button.

I thought of ways to lure Kagome in to my grasp: A movie?

Nah, too lovey-dovey,

A picnic? God, that's even worse!

Then it hit me, I smiled. I ran to my room, slipped on clothes that were suitable for the occasion as well as shoes, rummaged through my closet and picked up the item, grabbed my keys and left.

I parked in front of the café and rapped my palms against the steering wheel. I checked my watch,

_4:15_, perfect.

I thought and nervously tugged at my shirt and glanced at the bulging plastic bag on the passenger seat. _It's now or never_ I told myself as I stepped out of my car and pushed open the doors to the Shikon on Tama café.

Kagome P.O.V

I smiled, "thanks for coming."

_Ouch, my feet sting so much_

I thought as I stacked the dirty plates and glasses onto my tray and brought them to the kitchen.

"Here you go Rin," I said to the small girl of sixteen who was restacking the plates in the cupboard.

"Hey Kagome! You have a visitor!" I heard Sango's voice drift into the kitchen, a trace of amusement in her voice.

_Ugh, I don't have time for this!_

I mentally sighed and trudged out to see who the 'visitor' was.

I blinked. A celestial being stood next to the counter; his long silver hair contrasting against the ebony silk of his dress suit, the red satin tie was as red as blood and looked like a smooth line overtop the crisp white dress shirt.

"I-InuYasha?" I gasped in shock.

He smirked at me, "hey Kagome, go on a date with me?" he asked and held out a plastic bag.

I felt the whole contents of the café stare holes into me.

"Uh…." I stuttered nervously,

"Well?" InuYasha pushed on.

"Uh…. Y-yeah. I'll go," I answered and InuYasha placed the bag into my hands.

"There are clothes in there, but I guess you'll have to wear your own shoes." InuYasha said, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

I smiled my thanks and went off to the bathroom to get changed.

I locked myself in a cubicle and peered into the plastic bag, I fitted the dress over my head, and it fitted perfectly.

InuYasha P.O.V

I sat on one of the barstools at the front counter and felt all the stares of the other customers of the café. I straightened my tie for what seemed the hundredth time during the time I arrived at the café.

"InuYasha! Seriously! You'll be fine!" Sango exclaimed at my eccentric behaviour.

"Sorry Sango, I'm just nervous" I replied and checked my watch, _4:30_, _hopefully there will enough time._

"Uh…"

I looked up, my cheeks burned red and I stood. Kagome stood there in a silky red dress that showed off her smooth shoulders, a white belt around her waist accented her natural curves and the skirt flared slightly at her knees.

"U-Uh" I stuttered in shock.

"Sorry about my shoes InuYasha" Kagome said as she looked at her white vans that her on her small feet.

"I can take care of that," Sango said and ran out the entrance, she returned a minute later. "Here," she said and placed a pair of shoes into Kagome's hands.

Kagome thanked her and slipped them on, the stiletto heels were silver decorated with silver rhinestones on the straps that crisscrossed over Kagome's slender ankles.

"Are you ready?" I asked Kagome and positioned my arm so Kagome could wrap her hand around it,

"Yeah, let's go."

I escorted Kagome to my car and slid the passenger door open so she could sit down, then I walked to the driver's seat and slid the seatbelt over my chest.

"Hey InuYasha?"

"Hmm?" I replied as I started the engine and reversed out of the car park,

"Where did you get this dress?" Kagome asked as she fingered the red fabric.

"It was my Mother's" I answered and caught Kagome's eye,

"What was she like?"  
"She was a kind woman; she always smiled. She died when I was very young."

"I'm sorry,"

"Nah, it's okay" I replied and took the first exit when we passed a round about.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you?" Kagome asked; curiosity sparkled in her eyes.

"I'm 23" I answered, "you?"

"22," she replied.

I pressed the brake and turned of the engine. "We're here," I announced and opened the door for Kagome to step out.

A smile grew on Kagome's face as her eyes gazed over the flowers; she walked up to the lilies and smelled the sweet perfume coming from them, "beautiful." She breathed and stood, "where to?"

I walked up to her, "anywhere you want."

Kagome smiled in delight and walked up to the center of the garden were a man passed a lily to her, "here" she said as he tucked the delicate flower into my breast pocket and smiled at me.

At that moment I felt brave enough to wrap my fingers around Kagome's, she didn't pull away when I did. I smiled as she pulled my to the next flowerbed, her smooth palm pressed against mine.

* * *

The sun began to set and I checked my watch, _7:30, perfect._

I pulled Kagome by the hand,

"Where are we going?" she asked, confusion colouring her voice.

I looked back at her, "you'll see." I said and continued to pull Kagome around the corner.

I heard Kagome gasp and tighten her hand around mine, an elegant white gazebo stood before us; lights on streamers lay delicately over the roof.

I brought Kagome through the couples that were also walking their way to the gazebo. I released Kagome hands and bowed at the wait, "My I have this dance?" I asked as the orchestra began to play. Kagome curtsied and placed a small hand in mine,

"But of course."

I took Kagome's hand and placed them over my shoulders and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling close to me.

I lead the dance, thankful that Kaede taught me _how _to dance. I twirled Kagome under my arm and brought her back to me.

"Thanks InuYasha, for bringing me here" Kagome said and leaned her head against my shoulder; I felt her breath at my neck.

"No problem, I'm glad you enjoyed it," I replied and dared to lean my head over hers.

We stayed like that for a while, swaying to the music, not bothering to move.

The music stopped and I released my grasp on Kagome, though keeping my hand over hers. "Come on, let's go home," I said and slowly lead Kagome back to the car park.

I started the engine.

"InuYasha?"

I looked at Kagome, "yeah?"

"Thanks again. I had a really great time." Kagome said, I felt a small pressure on my cheek and I stopped breathing.

"U-uh…" I stuttered, my face going red.

Kagome giggled at my reacting.

I parked in front of the café and opened the door for Kagome.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here?" I asked

"Don't worry, I'll walk home" Kagome reassured me and I walked to my car,

"InuYasha!"

I turned and felt Kagome place a kiss at the corner of my mouth, "goodnight"

My face burned.

* * *

If anyone is still reading this, please give me a sign. I want to know if there are people who enjoy this because this is all for the readers. So please review.


	8. Chapter 8

OMG THANK YOU EVERYONE! I'M SO GRATEFUL THAT YOU ALL LOVE TO READ THIS FANFICTION, IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful InuYasha but I do own my OC, Orokusachi

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MILD SEXUAL ABUSE AND COARSE LANGUAGE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Kagome P.O.V

"InuYasha!" I called out; _it's now or never._ I reached up and placed a kiss at the corner of InuYasha's mouth, the highest point that I could reach even with stilettos on.

"U-Uh" InuYasha stuttered and went red.

I giggled and began walking home, leaving the bewildered InuYasha in my wake.

I gulped as I stood at the entrance to Orokusachi's apartment _how was I supposed to explain where I got the dress? _I thought as I fumbled with the lock.

"Oro! I'm back!" I called out, trying to hide the fearfulness in my voice.

I heard footsteps and I placed the mail on the counter, I felt a pair of arms encage me, "Where have you been honey?" I heard a voice tainted with darkness drift to my ears.

"I was with Sango and Rin, we went to the movies together." I said as I tried to inch my way out of Orokusachi's grasp, but he held on firmly.

"Don't go off by yourself without telling me, okay?" I heard his voice vibrate at my neck and I gagged as Orokusachi's tongue trailed over my collarbone, his fingers at the zip of the dress.

"St-stop it Orokusachi" I struggled and tried to push myself out of his arms, he only tightened his arms around me. I felt the zip move. "STOP IT!" I screamed and dug my heel into Orokusachi's foot.

"Wench!" I heard Orokusachi shout and a stinging pain erupted from my cheek as his fist connected with the soft flesh. I screamed in pain as Orokusachi grabbed a fistful of my hair and drag me into the bedroom.

"Stay in here like the fricken animal you are Kagome!" he shouted and slammed the door shut, the lock clicked shut.

I wiped my tears and felt in my bag for the notebook, I turned to my latest drawing and with the last few strokes of my pencil; I was finished.

_InuYasha, I wish you were here._

InuYasha P.O.V

I watched as Kagome walked away. I tried to rein in the thoughts that were in disarray in my mind. My hand crept to the corned of my mouth were Kagome's soft lips were, a smile erupted across my face and I laughed, and here I thought I would be the one to make the first move.

I threw my dress jacket over the couch and loosened my tie. I walked to my room and started unbuttoning my shirt and slipped on a white collarless t-shirt and kicked of my shoes and replaced the pants with a pair of black shorts.

Tonight was a success; I smiled again as I through myself onto the bed and welcomed sleep.

I woke up as rays of light fluttered over my eyelids. I grabbed my phone to check the time, _5:30, huh I guess there's no use going back to sleep again. _I placed my phone back on the bedside table and rolled the edge. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I peeled off my clothes and choked awake as steaming water burned my back. I had another early shift again, so I was able stay in to shower for a while.

I wiped off the mist that glued onto the mirror; my eyes traced the skin of my torso, scars littered to the once smooth skin. I dried myself off and shrugged on my uniform again.

"Hey Auntie" I greeted as I tied the apron around me, the day whirled by: bake, put on display, bake, put on display over and over again.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead,

"InuYasha, thanks for your hard work today," Kaede said.

I smiled, "sure." I untied the apron and hung it on a hook. After, I washed my hands.

"Hey Auntie?"

Kaede looked at me as a reply,

"What's a good date plan?"

Kaede looked at me suspiciously, "you're not dating another girl now are you?"  
"She's not like any other girl Kaede, she's…. special."

Kaede sighed, "you'll know what's best in due time my boy."

I pushed open the doors of the café, "hey Sango, is Kagome here today?" I called out to the brown-haired girl who just finished giving a customer some change.

"Not yet, she'll start her shift soon though." Sango told me as she started grabbed a notepad and pencil.

I sat on a barstool and waited, fidgeting with a thread that came loose from my polo shirt.

"InuYasha, what are you doing here?"

I looked up and breathed a sigh of relief, "hey Kagome, what do you think I'm doing?"

Kagome replied with a dusting of red on her cheeks.

I moved from the barstool to a booth and shortly afterward Kagome came over to take my order,

"Let me guess, a cup of coffee and a slice of the cake of the day?" Kagome asked with a smile,

"Two cups of coffee this time, one for me and one for you," I smirked as Kagome's face reddened again.

She looked at Sango for permission, the girl nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back" Kagome said as she looked straight into my eyes, I remembered the kiss and grinned like the lunatic that I am, and it's pretty obvious she remembered too because of how fast she managed to speed off to get the order. I laughed.

"Here," Kagome said as she placed the tray down and sat at the seat opposite of me.

"You have the first bit," I said and took the time to watch Kagome, she looked tired, faint black rings encased her eyes, a faint bruise covered her cheek. I felt my fangs poke into my lower lip and I gripped the table's edge, fighting hard to control my demon blood.

_How DARE anyone do that to OUR Kagome!_

My inner demon snarled and I fought to contain myself.

"InuYasha?" Kagome pulled me from my battle with myself, "are you okay?" she added with concern tainted her voice.

I felt myself calm down immediately as my fangs retracted.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me" I reassured Kagome though the strain in my voice was clear, my world started to go fuzzy and the last thing I saw was Kagome's worried face before my cheek hit the table.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger but I had to end the chapter somewhere. Once again, thank you EVERYONE for your reviews, faves and story alerts! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up but I promise you I WILL update soon!

Til then,

Darkmyr-InuYashaFan


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!

Since I our term holidays are almost up, I'll do my best to post another chapter up before the week end but I can't make any promises. And also because of school, updates will be slow again :(

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, though I DO own Orokusachi

* * *

Chapter 9:

InuYasha P.O.V

I shocked into awareness. All I saw as black, nothing else. I heard faint murmuring…. And sobbing. I opened my eyes and saw an angel with tear streaked cheeks and watery eyes.

"Kagome…" I croaked and I was embraced to Kagome's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked me as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and let my head resume its spot on her lap.

"Yeah, I just felt a bit dizzy." I reassured her, thankful that my voice was back to normal.

"Idiot." A deep voice hissed monotonously.

"Sesshomaru." I hissed in turn and sat up, wincing all the way. "Why are you here?"

Sesshomaru looked at me with cold eyes, "you have been over tiring yourself. It is most unappealing."

"Why should you care?" I felt my fangs poke the top of my bottom lip.

"How would Father react to your inferior behaviour fool" Sesshomaru hissed and turned for the door. I leaned back into Kagome's lap and sighed,

"Sorry about that Kagome, my sorry excuse of a half brother."

Kagome shook her head. "Never mind, I met him once before, he dates one of my friends. Though I never knew he was your half brother."

I buried my face into Kagome's hand. "How did you bring me here?" I asked,

"I called Miroku and he carried you to your apartment, and while you were unconscious, Sesshomaru barged into the room."

I sighed again, and then stood up.

"InuYasha, are you sure you're able to stand up?" Kagome questioned and I felt her wrap her hand around my arm.

"I'm fine," I said and stole a peck on her forehead.

I smirked as I earned a bright blush from Kagome,

"Oh shut up! You're not feeling well but still able to be a jerk huh?" Kagome said crossly, her hands on her hips.

"That's why you love me," I added slyly

Kagome's breathing hitched and a ruby red blush erupted across her cheeks.

"Shut up!" She managed to spit out while deliberately steering her eyes to the side.

I smirked again and pulled Kagome to my chest in a hug, she froze.

"Thanks for worrying about me" I whispered next to Kagome's ear, she returned my embrace.

(The Next Day)

Kagome P.O.V

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you!"

"Not so loud darn it!" I hissed loudly.

"What? I'm just happy okay," Sango said 'innocently', like I could fall for that.

I sighed, "it's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything yet."  
"What do you call going in dates then?"

"Just harmless fancy hanging out.

"Going to his house?"

"I was just taking care of him!"

"Kissing and hugging him?"

I froze, "u-uh…"

Sango leaned back in her chair, savouring her victory. "Just admit that you've fallen for him."  
I looked up at her in shock, "what?! No! I couldn't do that. Besides, I just think he's kidding with me." I looked down at my coffee mug.

"Idiot! Have you seen the way he looks at you? He's-head-over-heels in love with you!"  
I looked at Sango, "thanks for cheering me up."  
"What are best friends for?"

I wiped my brow and picked the spoon up again, I had to cook dinner before Orokusachi came home. I spilled some on the counter. Crap. I sighed, what was wrong with me? I was just happy a couple hours ago. Maybe I was just tired.

I heard the front door open and close, "Kagome, babe, I'm home!" I tried to calm my racing heart.

I felt a pair of arms envelope me, but thankfully the pair of lips tainted with poison didn't touch me.

"Orokusachi, I'm feeling a bit tired so you'll have to eat dinner by yourself," I said and unwillingly pecked his cheek and tried to keep the bile in my throat from rising, I couldn't risk Orokusachi hurting me like again.

I turned away from Orokusachi and made my way to the bedroom and sat on the bed, I grabbed out my sketchbook and began drawing. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I read the text message:

_Hey Kagome, are you free next Saturday? _

_InuYasha_

InuYasha? How come InuYasha has my phone number? My fingers flew over the keypad and I clicked send, my phone buzzed a minute later.

_I got it from Sango just in case something happens; I hope you don't mind._

_And about Saturday…._

'in case something happens'…. Don't tell me he knows about Orokusachi, my heart thumped nervously in my chest. No, InuYasha has no idea of Orokusachi. I shook off the nervousness and typed:

_I don't mind, and I'm free for Saturday_

I pressed the send button plugged in the charger into the phone and placed it on the bedside table, I also made sure my sketchbook was safely in my handbag and I stowed that under the bed. Only then did I let my head hit the pillow and the last thought that flickered in my mind was that I forgot to take off my shoes.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, and to make it worse, it was a semi filler...

nonetheless I hope you enjoyed.

I'll be waiting for your reviews! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Ummm... Hi? SORRY SO TAKING SO LONG! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF :(

I know this is a short chapter but it's all that I could manage. I mean, at least i updated, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha though I do own Orokusachi

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10:

InuYasha P.O.V

My hand shot at the coffee table as I heard my phone buzz.

_I don't mind, and I'm free for Saturday_

I smirked; the girl just couldn't get enough of me, I chuckled inwardly and stood. I made my way to the kitchen and checked the rice cooker, yes I do know how to cook, and walked over to my laptop. I absent-mindedly flicked over all the junk emails and logged onto Facebook. I ignored the friend requests for all the random girls and found Kagome's profile through Sango, which I found through Miroku. No, I'm not a stalker.

I smiled as I looked at her newest post.

_Went to the most beautiful place…._

My smile vanished as I read a comment below,

_Orokusachi Tengu: Hey Babe, how come I don't know about this?_

I felt my fangs poke my lower lip. Who the heck was this Orokusachi guy and what the business does he have with _my _Kagome?

I pressed my fingers to my temples and breathed in and out deeply. Each day I was having less and less control of my inner demon. I glanced at the time at the wall, _10:35_. I should sleep, and that's what I did.

My eyes snapped open and I was met with foggy darkness. I heard a twig snap and I turned, barring my fangs. I stopped.

"Kagome!" I ran towards her but my legs felt heavy, with each step I took, Kagome seemed to be inching away, further and further from my reach.

I stretched my hand out in an attempt to reach her.

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind Kagome and embraced her around the waist. I stopped and barred my fangs again. I felt my demon blood pump though my veins as I watched the figure stroke Kagome's throat and pull out a knife.

I growled and clenched my fists as the figure looked up at me and revealed his face. Black tousled hair and gunmetal gray eyes.

It was him, the man from all those pictures and posts on Kagome's Facebook profile.

Orokusachi Tengu.

I barred my gritted my teeth as Orokusachi smirked at me.

"InuYasha."

A growl echoed from my throat. "How the heck do you know my name?!"

Orokusachi smirked again and pressed the knife dangerously close to Kagome's throat.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted as I sprang forward, my claws extended for Orokusachi's throat.

He laughed and pressed the knife to Kagome's throat, crimson drops stained her skin.

My eyes opened and I clutched my chest in shock. I looked around and calmed myself when I realised that I was in my room, I sat up and looked at my legs that were tangled with the sheets. It was just a dream.

I stood and walked to the bathroom and splashed freezing cold water on my face. I caught a glance of my reflection in the mirror; my hair was in a mess, dark bags formed under my eyes and my fast breathing made my bottom lip tremble.

It was just a dream

It was just a dream

It was just a dream

... Right?

* * *

And thus InuYasha knows who Orokusachi is!

Review? And thank you to EVERYONE who has been sticking to this story I LOVE YOU ALL!

I'll see you when I see you :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hi Everyone! :D I have good news and bad news:

Good News: I have finished ALL my exams and stuff for my last year in Junior High School (or last year of Middle School) YAY!

Bad News: I am going on hiatus for 2 MONTHS (probably December - Jan/Feb) because I use a rented school laptop to do my assignments and fanfiction and they'll have to take it back to re-image and all this kinda stuff to it so I TRIED to make a longer that usual chapter.

But don't worry I will have a chapter or two done while I'm on hiatus though I can't update till I get my laptop back.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, though I do own Orokusachi

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 11:

Kagome P.O.V

I winced and pressed the Band-Aid to the cut on my finger.

"Kagome!"

I threw the rubbish in the bin and walked out to the counter, "what it is?"

"InuYasha is here!"

I felt a smile paint itself on my face and I went over to where the silver-haired man. "Hey InuYasha."

He looked up at me with molten flaxen eyes. "Hey."

I grabbed out my notepad out of my pocket. "The usual?"

"Nah."

I froze, "y-you want something else then?"

"No."

I blinked, "uh…"

"Never mind." He slid off the barstool and exited. Leaving me in a confused daze.

InuYasha P.O.V

Crap.

Crap

CRAP.

I thought. I leaned my forehead on my steering wheel and sighed. I've been caught up in my thoughts too deeply. I had to go and apologise to Kagome. She didn't know what was going through my mind. I quickly rushed out of the car.

Kagome P.O.V

I sighed and pushed away the hurt. Maybe he was just having one of those days. I pocketed the notepad and turned to do some more kitchen work.

"KAGOME!"

I turned rapidly and felt my body falling into some one's arms, their face buried in my shoulder.

"Kagome… Forgive me… I just lost it…. Please forgive me."

I placed my hands on either side of his cheeks, "InuYasha, whatever your reason is, you know that I care about you enough to give you your privacy."

He looked at me, pleading, "so you'll forgive me?"

I brushed away the silver locks and planted a feather kiss on his forehead. "Yes InuYasha, I forgive you."

InuYasha stood straight with a smile, "thank you Kagome."

I returned his smile, "no problem."

I placed the plate on the table and sat down opposite of him, "your cake and milkshake InuYasha."

I laughed as he dug in straight away. He looked so childish, so fragile….

InuYasha shoved a forkful of cake into my open mouth; I swallowed quickly to avoids choking. "InuYasha, you have to warn me when you're going to give me cake."

He just shrugged and continued shoveling the cake into his mouth.

InuYasha P.O.V

I smirked inwardly as I continued downing the strawberry cake. I watched Kagome as she giggled in amusement; her chocolate-brown hair framed her oval face and her pink mouth formed into a smile.

I placed the fork back on the empty plate and sat back, "that was good."

Kagome chuckled once and pressed a napkin into my open fingers, "you have crumbs at the corner of you mouth."

I thanked her and swiped the napkin over my mouth, my eyes on Kagome all the while. She didn't look the type to hang out with people like that Orokusachi guy, her nature was so bright and warm to match up with such a person.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"On Saturday, wanna come to my house? I'll cook something up for us"

"Are you sure that it won't be ramen?"

"H-hey! Did you look through my pantry?"

Kagome smiled, "well I did have to look after you for a bit when you collapsed."

"I guess you're right. So? What about it?"

"I'll be looking forward to your cooking InuYasha."

I took Kagome's hand and placed a note in it, she pushed the money back into my hand. "It's on the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"  
I smiled, "I'll see you later then,"

"Soon?'

"Soon.

(Time Skip to Saturday)

My eyes flickered over the ingredients in my pantry.

Nothing

Nothing at all.

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair and banged my head on the pantry door. I immediately regretted that.

I pressed my fingers to my temple and brainstormed. There were a dozen eggs in the fridge, rice in the pantry, a couple of green apples and a jar of spice from Kaede.

I knew what to cook.

I ran a hand through my hair once more and opened the door.

"Hey," I greeted the ebony-haired beauty.

"Hey."

I closed the door behind Kagome and let her lead us to my kitchen. She sat on one of the barstools and folded her hands on the bench expectantly.

"Begin cooking," she faked an arrogant composure.

I bowed, "but of course my Lady."

I placed a bowl in front of Kagome, "lunch is served."

Kagome P.O.V

I picked up the spoon and placed a spoonful of the meal into my mouth. The flavours of the spiced omelette and the sourness of the green apple along with the rice exploded in my mouth.

"This is really good." I continued shoveling the delicious food into my mouth.

InuYasha smiled, "I'm glad."

I put the spoon down to chew and swallow. "You're not going to eat?"

"I will now." InuYasha pulled up a barstool up next to mine and mirrored me in eating.

I watched him eat in amusement, and that amusement soon turned into need. My eyes traced every line of InuYasha's face: the arch of eyebrows, the line of his straight nose, the shape of his golden eyes, the line of his lips and finally his angled jaw. My fingers itched to trace the lines of his cheekbones and jaw.

I stopped.

Since when did I think of things like this?

Like InuYasha would let me do such things.

"Kagome?"

I shook from my thoughts and looked up at InuYasha

"Are you okay? You keep staring at me."

I looked back at my food and began picking at the diced apple, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

InuYasha P.O.V

I didn't believe her. Of course I didn't.

I looked at Kagome's face, hurt painted her eyes and her rose mouth twisted into a straight line. No, not an actual straight line, just like a straight line.

I continued eating my food until I heard a buzz. Kagome quickly put the spoon down and stood up, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"I'll be back."

Kagome slide into the bathroom and locked the door. She began speaking, with my hearing I tuned into her conversation.

"Hey Sis, how've you been? How are things with your boyfriend? …. Terrible?! … You broke up with him a month ago?! …. Are you all right? …. I'm sure he wasn't that much of a jerk… Okay…. Love you too… Bye Kikyo."

I choked violently and chugged down a glass of water.

Did Kagome just say _KIKYO_?!

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger

Review?

See you all in 2-3 months my lovely readers! I will miss you all *tears*

- Darkmyr-InuYashaFan


	12. Chapter 12

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Everyone! I'M BAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!

Thank you for waiting for these two months :D I have another chappie for your reward :D

Anyway, I have good news and bad news:

Good News: I have my laptop back :D

Bad News: I'm Senior Highschooler now so... Updates will be at random since I'll be really busy. BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kaze no Stigma, they belong to their respective owners.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 12:

InuYasha P.O.V

_What did Kagome say? DID SHE REALLY SAY KIKYO?!_

I quickly resumed eating as I heard the bathroom door open.

"Sorry about that InuYasha."

"Nah, it's okay." My heart hammered against my ribs, I took the risk. "Who was that on the phone?"

Kagome sat back down at the table, "that was my sister, she doesn't normally call often because she's always busy with work and stuff. Anyway, she's a really good person once you get to know her. Her name's Kikyo."

My fist curled tightly around my spoon, I took another risk: "is anything wrong?"

Kagome paused, debating whether to tell my or not. "She told my that she broke up with her boyfriend a month ago and that she moved in with her new one, Naraku or something."

"Oh…" I spoke a ridiculous response.

_So Kagome really did say Kikyo…_

My chest tightened in worry. I noticed Kagome's empty plate, "do you want seconds?"

"No thanks, but it was delicious!" Kagome beamed as she passed me her plate. I gathered the dirty dishes and headed for the sink.

"I'll do the dishes InuYasha!"

I heard hurried footsteps and felt smooth fingers take the dishes from my hands.

"Kagome, you don't have to." I reached out to retrieve the stolen dishes.

She snatched them out of my reach. "No InuYasha, _I _will wash these," and with a triumphant smile, Kagome placed the dishes in the sink.

I watched Kagome's smooth, nimble fingers work their way through the small stack of dirty dishes and utensils.

"Well if your just going to stand gawking, you might as well make your self useful."

Kagome handed me a tea towel and pointed at the increasingly growing stack of clean, damp dishes.

I smirked and placed the towel over the dishes and snaked my arms around Kagome's waist and chin at the crook between her left shoulder and neck.

"InuYasha, do what I told you." Kagome sighed, though a smile erupted from her lips.

"Be ready, I'm greedy and have selfish desires."*

"You've been watching way too much Kaze no Stigma, you know."

"What can I say? It's a great show."

Kagome rolled her eyes and I returned the gesture.

I stopped and released Kagome's wait, I stood back.

I couldn't do what I was doing.

I _mustn't _do what I was doing.

I was falling in love with my ex-girlfriend's sister.

Kagome P.O.V

I felt InuYasha's comforting warmth leave my back; I looked in his direction.

Molten eyes turned to stone;

Flexible smirk to a hard line, a sharp fang poked from his upper lip.

"InuYasha?" I whispered cautiously.

"H-huh?" he shook himself from his frozen expression.

"InuYasha? Are you okay?" I reached out to place my hand on his cheek; he flinched away.

I brought my hand back and held back any emotion that my show on my face, turning my expression to stone. "I'll be in the lounge room."

I turned and left, leaving silence behind me.

InuYasha P.O.V

I dug the heel of my hand into my eye in frustration.

_Crap._

I did it again.

I hurt someone I care about. I'm an idiot.

I ran into the lounge and stopped. Kagome was sitting on the couch with the hands on her lap, her shoulders hunched.

"Kagome?"

No answer.

"Kagome?"

She turned her head away from my direction.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I've been really stressing out about things lately. And it wasn't my place to take it out all on you. So will you forgive this idiot of a friend?"

Kagome turned her eyes to meet mine, eyes that were covered in a shiny coat of tears. She blinked and in a second those tears were gone.

"I will forgive you."

Relief flooded through me and I welcomed Kagome back into my arms.

"I know that you've always got a lot of things on your mind InuYasha, but do you think you could make some room for me?"

I hugged Kagome tighter, "I'll try."

I placed a kiss on her forehead and let her warmth flow into me through my chest. My fingers traced her face and my mouth planted butterfly kisses along her cheeks. I hovered over her lips. Kagome's eyes met mine.

I stopped. I could feel her breath on my lips, the smell of crisp green apples hit my nose. I pulled away.

"It's getting late, you should probably go home and rest." I pecked Kagome's forehead again.

"So what now? You kickin' me out?"

I gave her a playful smirk and threw a mock punch,

She blocked easily.

"What? I'm just looking out for you y'know."

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome waved her hand at me and grabbed her bag from the couch. "I'll see you at the café."

'Yeah, of course. Where else would you see me? Not in the shower I hope."

"InuYasha you're such a pervert."

I waved Kagome off, "I'm just joking…. But seriously, a guy needs privacy at times."

Little did I know I would need an ice pack to my cheek later.

* * *

*(SPOILER) A line Kazuma says during the series.

* * *

Oh the drama!

I did attempt to add some humour in this since the drama was a bit much even for me LOL

I do hope you enjoyed :D

Review? :D


	13. Chapter 13

Well aren't you a lucky bunch my fellow InuYasha fans?

2 chapters in 1 week

Well as I did say, my updates will be at random from now on :P

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha though I DO own Orokusachi (the Baka)

This is a bit short... but nonetheless

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 13:

Kagome P.O.V

_THAT INUYASHA IS SUCH A PERVERT!_

I huffed and unlocked the door into my shared apartment with Orokusachi.

"Kagome, where have you been my sweet Darling?"

I quickly composed myself and readied for Orokusachi's entrance into the living room.

"I've been at the movies."

Orokusachi leaned at his waist so his face was leveled to mine, "oh? Then what movie did you watch my Darling One?"

I gulped, I didn't think that far. "I saw _Stardust _with Sango…"

Orokusachi smiled a smile of pure evil and snaked his fingers up and down my waist, "You should tell me if you're going somewhere sweet honey. What if something bad happens to you?"

His hand rested on my thigh, I tried to squirm away.

I held back a scream as Orokusachi dug his nails into my bare thigh; my shorts did nothing to protect me.

"STOP IT ORO!" Screaming pushed him away with all my might. I received an upper cut to my jaw and fell to the floor, hot tears trailed down my face.

"Sweet Darling, don't do anything so rash again. AM I UNDERSOOD?"

I flinched, "yes Oro."

InuYasha P.O.V

"Hey Sango!" I called out and waved to the brown-haired girl at the counter.

Sango smiled back and slipped into the kitchen, as per the routine.

I slipped into the booth and looked at the menu, I'd already known what I wanted, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to read the menu, again.

"The regular?"

I looked up and saw those wonderful chestnut eyes, "yep. What's up Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged, "nothing much."

"Join me?"

She smiled, "why not?"

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes; it isn't easy juggling this love life stress and work. Wait, love life stress… I just sounded like a complete idiot.

"This time, warn me if you're going to feed me you cake Inu."

"Inu?"

Kagome took her place in the seat in front of me, a blush covered her cheeks, "well, I thought you need a nickname…. So, I decided to give you one."

I smirked, "I like it, I'll give you one now… what about chocolate cake?"  
"What kind of nickname is that?!"

"Well _I _like it!" I childishly turned my head to side and crossed my arms.

I heard Kagome sigh, "fine, you can be Inu and I'll be Chocolate Cake."

I smirked at my victory. And shoved cake into her mouth. Without a warning. Like a boss.

Kagome glared as she swallowed the forkful of cake, making me laugh so hard tears blurred my vision.

"Kagome… go on a… date with me!" I choked out through my laughter.

Kagome stopped glaring as started gawking, "what?"  
I swallowed the last of my laughter; "I want you to go on a date with me Kagome."

"O-okay?" Kagome was still trying to digest what was happening.

I smirked.

* * *

I'll be brainstorming the date soon so patience to you my lovely reviewers! :D

Reviews are my life force :)


	14. Chapter 14

Well aren't you all lucky fanfictioners, 3 chapters in a row ;)

This will be the last chapter I'll be doing in a while because schools coming up in 6 days (ugh).

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 14:

InuYasha P.O.V

Kagome's look on her face was hilarious; I tried my best not to laugh. I bent forward across the table, "meet me here tomorrow at 9:00am tomorrow and bring your swimmers and a towel."

I placed a bill in her Kagome's hand and shoveled the last bits of cake into my mouth, and hers for good luck.

I waved my byes to Sango and Kagome before exiting into the parking lot in front of the café. Sticking my keys into the ignition my fingers flicked the radio on, my eyes closed as I rested for five seconds. I think I did pretty well with asking Kagome on a date, I mean, I wasn't too direct was I?

I foot pressed down on the on the accelerator and I eased into the road, heading for home.

By the time I got into the private car park it was already dark. My fingers fumbled in my pocket and fished out a hair tie (don't tell that idiot Sesshomaru that I tie my hair in a ponytail, it'll ruin my image), sweeping my long silver hair into a sensible pony I secured it tightly in the band. I lock my car and headed up the stairs into the corridor and into my apartment.

I chucked aside my t-shirt on the couch, along with the keys. It'll be a long night for me.

I woke with a start… and fell on my butt while at it. Curses streamed from my mouth as I stood stiffly and picked up the barstool to stand it upright, note to self, it's pretty darn stupid to sleep while sitting on a barstool.

I wondered into the living room, my eyes roamed for the wall clock hanging above the T.V.

7:00, I smiled and picked up my discarded shirt and keys, bringing the shirt to my room then the keys to the kitchen bench. I smiled again at the sight of the plastic bag sitting atop it. I reached into the fridge and poured a glass of milk.

I hoisted my towel from my bed and hooked it behind the door. Reaching for the toothbrush, I looked at my reflection in the mirror; the bags under my eyes weren't that noticeable.

I rinsed out my mouth and stripped of my clothing. I stood under the showerhead and let the cool water splash onto my cheeks. I turned the water off.

I walked to my closet and fished out my board shorts. After shrugging them on and a black t-shirt over my torso, I grabbed my keys from the kitchen bench and wrapped my fingers around the plastic bag. I almost forgot about the glass of milk I left on the bench, I gulped it down before checking the time: 8:30, perfect.

I eased into the parking lot and turned off the engine. After locking the car, I headed for the entrance of Shikon no Tama café.

Kagome P.O.V (the night before)

I blinked and stood, my brain still processing what just happened a few mere seconds ago.

I brought the plates and placed them in Sango's hands, "what am I doing Sango?" I asked in confusion.

"You, my dear Kagome, are going on a date with InuYasha."

I sputtered, "I am? But I have to work tomorrow, my shift starts at 9:00."

Sango placed the dishes on the bench, "no, your shift starts at 9:00 the day after tomorrow."

"Are you sure about giving me a day off?" I intertwined my fingers together.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Anyway I may be your boss, but I am your best friend as well."

I hugged Sango, "thank you, Sango."

She smiled.

(The next day – time: 8:55)

I looked at my watch for the nth time. I think I came to early.

I felt arms hug me from behind, trapping my arms to my sides,

"You're early, that's good I came early too."

A seductive whisper drifted into my ear, shivers travelled up my spine, frighteningly good shivers.

"InuYasha, don't do that!" I said with a grin on my face and turned to hug him in return. "So, where are we going?"

InuYasha's fingers wrapped around my wrist,

"We're going to the beach."

The sun glared down against the white sand, I shielded my eyes. Good thing I brought sunscreen. InuYasha went ahead to set up a beach umbrella and I brought over our stuff.

"So what is in this bag Inu?" I pointed at the plastic bag.

"That, is something I will show you later, so don't you go opening it." InuYasha took the bags from my hands and placed them on the blanket.

"Where do you keep all this stuff?"

InuYasha smirked, "in my house of course."

I thought of his apartment, I guess it was bigger than it looked.

I dug in my beach bag and took out the tube of sunscreen, "Inu, do you want-"

My cheeks flamed with heat and my eyes glued in the direct of where InuYasha was standing. My eyes traced the lean muscles along InuYasha's arms and torso, his silvery hair drifted softly around his face, ticking the tanned skin of his stomach.

"You okay there Kagome? Or do you want to see this closer."

I thrust my hands up in front of me, "hey! Don't do that!"

InuYasha smirked and came closer, "do what?"

I panicked, "stop right there! You have to warn me when you're going to start stripping!"

InuYasha came close enough to lean over me, his hands going on either side of my body, his face close to mine, "why? So you can watch me?"

I stood quickly and brushed off at the invisible dirt, "You are a pervert Inu"

He just laughed and took my hand, "lets have a swim."

I glared at InuYasha as I began to shrug out of the dress I was wearing; he turned away, thank goodness.

I stepped into the cool water, the peaceful waves relaxed me thoroughly. The beach was quiet since InuYasha and I were the only people on the beach, though it would fill in a few mere minutes.

I stepped deeper, the water splashed against my stomach. A splash of water on my face destroyed my delicate sanctuary. "The heck Inu?!"

The idiot just laughed, a loud childish laugh, darn him.

I scooped up water in my own hands and threw it at InuYasha, the salty water landed straight into his mouth, making him choke lightly.

A mischievous smirk erupted from his perfect lips (wait, perfect lips? The heck?!), "you shouldn't of done that you know."

I yelped as InuYasha came at me with inhuman speed and caught me in his arms.

"You really shouldn't have done that Inu!" I elbowed him in the chest playfully and turned to splash water at him.

I stopped after a few seconds, when I elbowed InuYasha he fell into the water face first, he hadn't resurfaced since.

I wadded through the water and stopped where he had sunk, I looked around for him, and the water wasn't too deep so he couldn't of drowned.

Suddenly arms wrapped around my hips and I was thrust down onto InuYasha's lap, a mouthful of water followed soon after,

"Now you know what happens when a woman messes with me," I shivered at the of InuYasha's breath against my neck.

I turned so my legs faced to the sea and I leaned my head tentatively on his collarbone. "Don't mess with me InuYasha, you had me worried."

InuYasha moved his arms to embrace me.

We stayed like that for a while; I was content in InuYasha's arms, I relaxed further into his lean chest.

"Ewwww! Look at the mushy couple!"

I felt InuYasha stand, my body in a princess carry,

"You kids! You know you're going to do this to your special girl when you're older!"

I smiled as the fair-haired boy looked InuYasha and I, he smiled back and ran off… straight to an incomplete sand castle and a girl, a pretty girl at that.

I took InuYasha's hand in mine, "am I really a special girl to you Inu?"

InuYasha's golden eyes bore into mine and his fingers wrapped tight around mine, "of course, you are the most special girl in my life Kagome."

I felt heat rise up from my toes to my hairline as InuYasha placed a feathery kiss on my cheek.

"L-lets go back into the shade," I stuttered and tugged at InuYasha's hand.

I gave a sigh as I plopped down next to InuYasha on the blanket, my towel wrapped around my shoulders.

My eyes wandered over to InuYasha's hands as he started rummaging through the mysterious plastic bag.

"Here,"

I looked down at the small bundle in my hands, "what's this Inu?"

"Open it up."

A smell of beautifully cooked salmon drifted around me as I opened up the sealed package, "a rice ball?"

"Yeah," InuYasha leaned back against his hands, "I made them last night for us."

I took a bite and chewed, "this is delicious!"

InuYasha sat forward again in hope, "really?"

I shoved the rice ball into InuYasha's mouth, while he was still speaking of course.

"I guess they are yummy then,"

I laughed at the sight of InuYasha with rice all over his mouth; I brought up a tissue to his mouth.

"Thanks."

I grinned.

I dipped my hand into the bag and took out another rice ball and very soon we were finished.

"Want to get some ice cream?" InuYasha asked after a few minutes,

"Sure." I stood and reached for my dress, reaching upward to slip into the straps.

InuYasha's hands traced over my bare stomach,

"Did I tell you that you look utterly irresistible in that bikini?"

"I-Inu…"

I felt InuYasha's nose trace my neck, breathing in deeply.

"I am a half-demon you know, so I can smell your scent. And it smells heavenly."

I blushed madly and turned to place my hand over InuYasha's clothed chest, restricting him from touching me. "InuYasha, you are a pervert. Now are we going to get some ice-cream or not?"

InuYasha laughed and swept into a low bow, "yes, my lady."

I placed my hands on my hips, "and you watch too much Kuroshitsuji as well."

I helped InuYasha pack all the beach things into his boot and we started walking to the ice cream store on the other side of the road.

"Here,"

I took the chocolate ice cream from InuYasha and licked it.

"So what do you want to do next?"

I looked up at the orange painted sky, "why don't we go for a walk?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

I watched InuYasha crunch down the last of the ice cream cone and his stood, his hand open to mine. "Let's go."

InuYasha's warm hand felt wonderful around mine and the sound of the waves calmed me. The beach was empty once again.

I tightened my fingers around InuYasha's, my eyes on the sunset.

"InuYasha, thank you for taking me here." I turned my head to his.

A smile appeared on his face and his lips slowly lowered to mine.

The warmth from his skin spread throughout my body from my mouth and my hands combed through InuYasha's silky hair, his arms wrapped tighter around my waist, my eyes closed.

I sighed into the kiss as he deepened it ever so slightly, brushing his lips across mine and adding more pressure, but he didn't cross the boundary between us.

He lifted his face from mine and I opened my eyes.

"You're welcome."

I closed my eyes for another kiss.

* * *

There you are, a nice long chapter :)

Anime recommendation: WATCH KUROSHITSUJI! IT'S SOOOO GOOOD! XD

Review? :P


End file.
